


Happy Birthday Baby

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW Polyamory - Shayna/Jessamyn [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna and Jess come home to their girl





	Happy Birthday Baby

\- You miss Jess... and Shay  
\- You’ve been together for almost a year  
\- They got into NXT  
\- You still have to stay in the performance centre  
\- You miss them a lot  
\- Usually you all meet up for birthdays  
\- You missed Shayna’s  
\- You missed Jessamyn’s  
\- You had to train those days  
\- It sucked  
\- You wanted just one day with them  
\- Your birthday is today  
\- You have, finally, the day off  
\- You expect to spend the day alone  
\- You wake up to silence  
\- You sigh  
\- You consider staying in bed all day  
\- Calling out for food  
\- A noise from downstairs makes you move  
\- You can hear giggling  
\- It sounds like Jess  
\- “Great, I’m going mad...”  
\- You mutter to yourself even as you move down the stairs  
\- You might as well check  
\- The door creaks when you push it open  
\- You can’t quite believe it  
\- Jess and Shayna  
\- Both of them  
\- They came home  
\- “Happy Birthday Baby...”  
\- They almost chorus it  
\- You can’t help crying a little   
\- You leap on them both  
\- Jess laughs  
\- Strokes your hair  
\- Shayna sighs at your tears  
\- Kissing you somewhat sweetly  
\- Surprisingly gently  
\- “Baby...”  
\- She’s murmured the word  
\- “Don’t cry...”  
\- “I’m sorry...”  
\- You murmur  
\- “I just missed you so much...”  
\- She laughs then  
\- The smile Jess gives her is sweet   
\- You watch them kiss  
\- Smiling when it’s your turn to kiss Jess  
\- She’s always sweet  
\- Always tender  
\- The two of them know you need sweetness sometimes  
\- Other times it’s not so sweet  
\- Today it’s sweet  
\- Soft even  
\- You spend the day with them both at home  
\- Shayna surprises you by cooking  
\- Jessamyn brings out the cake  
\- You end up having a cake fight  
\- By the time you go to bed you are exhausted  
\- Exhausted but happy  
\- Jess tucks you into her side  
\- Shayna grumbles about her cheating  
\- “So damn tall...”  
\- You laugh, reaching to pull her closer  
\- She ends up almost on top of you  
\- You smirk at her slight smirk  
\- “Happy now?”  
\- You tease  
\- She’s light over you, resting more on her own body, putting herself off to the side a little  
\- She wraps an arm over you  
\- Jess’ grip tightens a little  
\- You sleep tucked between them  
\- They stay for another day  
\- Then you have to part for another week  
\- They’ll come home soon  
\- You at least had a birthday together


End file.
